Hinata Celostina Uzumaki
by javipozos
Summary: Hinata Uzumaki es una mujer llena de amor para todos. Pero ante cualquier seña de infidelidad de su esposo, se convierte en Celostina


Hinata "Celostina" Uzumaki

Hinata Uzumaki es un alma llena de luz y amor, querida por todos en Konoha. Pero ante cualquier sospecha de alguna infidelidad por parte de su esposo, se convierte en Celostina.

Erase una día normal en Konoha, los pajaritos cantaban en el cielo y Hinata por fin tenía un día libre con su esposo que trabajaba duro como Hokage.

-Oh Naruto, por fin tenemos un momento a solas-decía la primera dama de Konoha abrazando a su esposo.

-Fue bueno que el señor Hiashi se ofreciera a cuidar a nuestros hijos-afirmó Naruto sonriente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-preguntó la peliazul.

-Comer algo en Ichiraku, para recordar buenos tiempos-.

Hace mucho tiempo que la pareja no iba a ese restaurante donde la Princesa Byakugan se había hecho de fama por ser la Reina Glotona de Ramen. Apenas pisó el sitio y había un grupo de jovencitas que fueron a saludar al Hokage.

-¡LORD HOKAGE!-chillaron admiradas las chicas.

Hinata se enojó mucho pero contaba hasta 10 ya que no eran peligrosas y solo eran fangirls inofensivas, pero no quitaba que arruinarán ese momento con su esposo. Después de que las admiradoras se fueron, el rubio notó que la mujer estaba un poco molesta y la empezaba a consolar.

-No te pongas celosa, sabes que eres la única mujer de mi vida-le dijo sinceramente la chica.

-Lo siento mucho, es que aún en el fondo me aterra la idea de perderte-admitió triste la mujer.

-Tenemos todo el día para darnos amor, por eso me casé contigo-le dijo el Uzumaki en forma romántica.

Los dos comían a gusto cuando Ayame llegó a saludar a la pareja animadamente y empezó a platicar con ellos.

-Es bueno verlos acá, ¿la reina viene a superar su récord?-preguntó la castaña.

-Hoy no, tengo planes con mi esposo-asintió la chica.

-Bien, por cierto tenga mucho cuidado. Últimamente Naruto ha tenido muchas admiradoras como hace unos años-le aconsejó la chica.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó muy atenta la ojiperla.

-Naruto es el gobernador más sexy del mundo shinobi, tienes suerte de tener un marido fiel o sino se podría llevar a varias a la cama. Incluso yo caería-alegó la castaña guiñandole el ojo de forma sugerente al ojiazul que estaba muy incómodo.

-¿Quieres rollos de canela?-dijo el Uzumaki más nervioso.

-No, no tengo ganas. Mejor olvida que oíste eso último-decía la peliazul con un tic nervioso en un ojo.

Después de comer, marido y mujer se fueron a pasear por el parque y se veían a varias jovencitas y maduras hablando cosas sobre que era sexy y temas relacionados y lo malo es que Hinata estaba muy molesta pero se estaba aguantando.

-Me costó mucho deshacerme de tu club de fangirls hace años y ahora volvió con más fuerza-se quejó la mujer.

-Vamos Hinata, sabes que eres la única chica de mis sueños. Incluso fui a la Luna por ti-le recordó el Hokage.

-Lo lamento, es que aún no me creo que estoy junto a ti a pesar de los años-se disculpó la peliazul.

-Olvidemos esto y disfrutemos del día. Lo que más me importa es la noche-le comentó de forma romántica el ojiazul.

La Milf se sonrojó ya que sabía a que se refería y por experiencia le constaba que Naruto era un monstruo en la alcoba.

-Quiero 5 clones-mencionó la ojiperla pervertidamente.

-Diablos Hinata-dijo el rubio con algo de consternación.

En ese momento, se veía venir a Sakura, Tenten e Ino, las amigas de generación del matrimonio Uzumaki y saludaron a la pareja.

-Hola, tortolitos. ¿Andan en una cita?-preguntó Sakura sonriente.

-Sí, ¿qué hacen?-preguntó la peliazul curiosa.

-Queríamos invitarte a una salida pero veo que pasas tiempo con tu marido-mencionó Ino sospechosamente.

-Sí, me pude zafar de la oficina-sonrió nervioso el Uzumaki.

-Ya viste la revista donde sale Naruto. Siempre pensé que se veía sexy cuando eramos más jóvenes pero aún conservas lo tuyo, Hotkage-alegó Tenten entre burlona y con envidia a Hinata.

-¿Cómo que conserva lo suyo?-preguntó la Hyuga con falsa dulzura que sólo él hombre pudo reconocer pero las demás no teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Por favor, Hinata. Todas en la aldea quisieran estar en tu lugar, si yo hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad con Naruto si no me emparejara con Sai, tomaría la primera oportunidad-admitió empezando a jugar con los hombros de su ex compañero de Academia.

-Apuesto a que debes estar feliz con alguien que hace clones de sombra, Sasuke es muy poco imaginativo en la cama. Y eso que tengo mucho tiempo sin acción-comentó Sakura medio mirando con cierto deje de lujuria que puso de malas a Hinata.

-Chicas, no hagan eso-les advirtió Naruto con miedo.

-Estamos entre amigos, estamos jugando-abrazó Tenten a su antiguo compañero de forma que no implicaba una amistad larga.

-Espero que nos juntemos más seguido como en los viejos tiempos-comentó Sakura sonriente.

En ese momento, Hinata no pudo más y sus ojos perlas miraron a un rojo demoníaco que hacía palidecer a Kurama, quien disfrutaba la escena que se iba a armar. Naruto veía aterrado como las ropas de Hinata se rasgaban un poco y su fisionomía parecía tomar una forma más varonil haciéndola más semejante a Neji que en paz descanse cuando se molestaba.

-¡ASÍ LAS QUERÍA AGARRAR, PERRAS DE COLADORA! ¡QUERIÉNDOSE APROVECHAR DE MI MACHO!-gritó la Hyuga furiosa.

-Tranquila Hinata, no hagas una escena por favor-trató de calmar el sujeto en vano a su mujer.

-¡NO LAS DEFIENDAS RATA DE DOS PATAS! Yo siendote fiel y tu engañandome con ese trío de arpías arrastradas-lloró dramáticamente la peliazul.

-Hinata, solo jugábamos. En serio-dijo Tenten muy nerviosa.

-Con lo único que quieres jugar es con mi marido, solterona degenerada. Mi primo Neji no te hizo caso en vida y solo te pudiste meter con el Cejotas en una borrachera-dijo burlona la mujer en su ataque de celos.

-¡JURASTE NO DECIR ESE SECRETO!-exclamó Tenten horrorizada.

-Hinata, estás yendo muy lejos-le advirtió Ino seria.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, ZORRA DE NUEVE COLAS! Si te metiste con Sai es porque el homosexual de Sasuke no te hizo caso-le dijo la ojiperla descontrolada.

-Cálmate por favor, solo jugábamos bromas con Naruto-habló muy molesta Sakura.

-Ni me digas nada, alimaña ponzoñosa. Tanto como la madre como hija son iguales, ahora que mi marido es algo y Sasuke no les hace caso se van a arrastrarse como mi hombre. ¡No se me olvida lo de la confesión en el País del Hierro!-le comentó en un tono de celos extremos la mujer.

-Maldito Kiba-adivinó la médico quien se lo dijo.

-Hinata, estás fuera de control. Ya tranquilízate-le pidió Naruto tratando de mantener el orden.

-Claro, como estás pirujas se te ofrecen las defiendes. Escúchame bien, zorro panteonero. Yo soy la única que te conoce bien, bien que todas te decían pestes en tu contra y ahora se quieren montar en mi propiedad. ¡Voy a defender lo que es mio, esto es mío!-gritó furiosa la Uzumaki tomando de la entrepierna a su esposo y casi lo castra.

En ese momento, se veía llegar a Temari y Karui y notaron las escena de celos que armaba la Hyuga en contra de sus amigas.

-Oigan, ¿qué ocurre acá?-preguntó la esposa de Shikamaru.

-Lo que me faltaba, más desesperadas al lugar-alegó la Uzumaki celosa.

-Hinata, no les digas así-regañó Naruto a su mujer.

-Cállate, zorro goloso degenerado. Te metes con la frígida del abanico y la negrita Cucurumbé, no te hagas-reclamó molesta la ojiperla

-¡TE ESTÁS GANANDO UNA PALIZA!-amenazó Temari molesta.

-¡TÚ NI HABLES, QUÉ SÍ SIGUES CON TU PAPEL DE SEME CON TU ESCLAVO QUÉ LLAMAS ESPOSO TE VA A DAR EL DIVORCIO!-le reiteró muy enojada Hinata.

-¡ESPERA, SHIKAMARU NO SE VA A DIVORCIAR DE MÍ!-exclamó ofendida la rubia.

Todos en el lugar silbaba y la mujer de la Arena estaba en shock porque Hinata no era la única con ese pensamiento.

-Tratas muy mal a tu marido, si fuera él me habría divorciado desde hace mucho-admitió Karui dándole la razón a Hinata.

-Escuchen bien, zorras. Nadie se acerca a mí esposo, es mío, es mío-repitió la peliazul como loca.

-¡YA CÁLMATE, HINATA!-dijo el Hokage echándole un balde de agua fría a su mujer y está cayó al suelo.

Se veia que la primera dama se levantaba con dolor de cabeza y sin memoria de lo que había pasado en esos últimos minutos.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-preguntó muy mareada la ojiperla.

-¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA DE REMATE!-reclamaron todas molestas.

-Armaste una escena de celos-mencionó Naruto aliviado.

-Oh no, no de nuevo-suspiró la chica en shock.

-¿No es la primera vez que pasa?-preguntó preocupada Sakura.

-Hinata es una mujer pacífica pero cuando se pone demasiado celosa se transforma en otra-aclaró Naruto algo nervioso.

-Lo siento mucho, no recuerdo nada. Si les dije cosas hirientes, perdónenme-pidió disculpas la Uzumaki haciendo reverencias rápidas.

-No te preocupes, creo que de vez en cuando todos explotamos-mencionó Ino recordando jamás volver a molestar a su amiga con el tema.

-Perdóname Naruto, no vuelve a suceder. Arruiné nuestra velada-dijo en lágrimas la peliazul.

-Yo te amo a pesar de todo. No te preocupes, nada va a arruinar nuestro matrimonio-le juró el Uzumaki.

-Te prometo controlar mejor mis celos-dijo sería la Hyuga.

Después de que todas se fueron más tranquilas y aliviaron asperezas, el matrimonio Uzumaki paseó por todos lados y por casualidad se veía llegar a Hanabi de una misión y vio a su hermana con su esposo en la aldea y pasó a saludarnos.

-Hola hermana, hola Naruto-saludó la castaña.

-Hola-devolvieron el saludo ambos esposos.

-Hace tiempo que no los veía, acabo de volver de una misión. Lleguen más seguido a nuestra casa, allí atenderemos a tu marido muy bien. Yo misma lo haré sentirse cómodo, lord Hotkage-bromeó la Jonin con su cuñado.

-Deja de molestar a Naruto-le pidió la peliazul seria.

-Comparte a tu marido, hombres como él hacen falta en nuestro clan. Eres muy egoísta, te veías muy guapo. Si fueras soltero yo te habría puesto el ojo en vez de mi hermana-alegó coquetamente Hanabi.

Naruto tragó saliva y al ver que el pecho de la Hyuga menor se pegaba a su brazo notó que Hinata se ponía furiosa y su transformación volvía a darse en el lugar.

FIN.

HAY MILLONES DE CELOSTINAS SUELTAS EN EL MUNDO, ¿NO TENDRÁS UNA EN CASA? JAJAJAJA JAJAJA.


End file.
